


Breaking

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3435800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vern and Toby, in season one. Vern holds the power-for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking

He secured the bonds around Beecher’s wrists and smiled.  
It would do nicely and the hacks never bothered him anyway.  
Beecher was quiet, but he still had the gag in his pretty mouth.  
Soon, he’d have broken the stubborn bitch in.  
The brand was healing nicely, and now looked great on the prag’s pert ass.  
He should do another, perhaps of something more personal.  
The pretty plaything moved restlessly, but he shushed him.   
“Now cupcake, don’t stir. Everything’s going to be fine if you don’t move. Got it?”  
The prag nodded.  
“Good boy,” said Vern and caressed the cheek. “See it’s all so much better when you obey me.”  
It was, he’d see to that and they’d be a good team.  
Master and prag.  
“Now boy,” said Vern. “It’s time.”  
He’d take his time, and be gentle with the slave.  
He fucked him almost carefully, and when he was spent inside that tight body he rolled off him and untied him.  
He removed the gag and Beecher said:” Thank you sir.”  
“Good boy,” said Vern.  
He was properly broken now, completely at Vern’s mercy.  
No more rebelliousness left.  
The spark in his eyes glittered for a moment and Vern felt a chill wind in the cramped pod.  
Nonsense.  
Bitcher was his, and he’d remain loyal.


End file.
